A Few Ramons and a Snart
by LycoX
Summary: Lisa Snart's getting the opportunity to meet someone else in Cisco's family. But she quickly finds herself not all that impressed.


**A Few Ramons**

 **And a Snart**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was a prompt from an anonymous requester on Tumblr who wanted to see a protective Lisa. Lisa and Cisco have been dating for some time in this one as well. We've got a tiny look into Cisco's family life last year and it likely gave a lot of us the impression that it wasn't all that great so this also explores that some.**

* * *

A few months into their relationship saw Lisa Snart at a birthday party of a relative of Cisco's. And her man had been proven right when he made the remark that the Ramon family tended to go all out for birthdays of any family member. Though he had lowly muttered about how he seemed to be the exception to that and she couldn't help but frown over that to be honest. Any attempts to get him to talk about it hadn't really worked and in the end she let it go out of respect for him. Shortly into the party, things had been a little awkward when Dante ran into them and the man hadn't been too happy with her there. But Cisco had a quiet word with him and the brother left things be after that. Something Lisa was happy about as she didn't want to be the cause of any problems during a birthday party of all things. Eventually, she even met her man's parents and quickly found herself less than impressed with the two.

Mr. Ramon acted like he had a stick up his ass while criticizing his son for supposedly wasting his time with science and engineering. Mrs. Ramon wasn't much better and had even looked down on her like she was some insignificant thing and had even voiced that her son could do so much better. She even suggested they should get together soon and she could introduce him to a few girls she knew that she felt would be perfect for him. Well, just so long as he didn't act like himself and it was implied the woman felt that was just embarrassing. A look in Dante's direction and Lisa could tell he wasn't too happy with how his parents were treating his brother either. Hell she certainly wasn't too happy either and was just about ready to cut loose on the two jerks.

"Yes, listen to your mother Francisco and find a field of work that is respectable like my own."

"God, do you two even hear yourselves right now? Its absolutely disgusting." Sneered Lisa heatedly towards the two.

Her man's parents looked towards her with unhappy looks on their faces. "Excuse me? I'm not quite sure I heard that correctly." Replied Mrs. Ramon and it was almost like she was challenging the girl to repeat what she said.

Which for Lisa Snart? That so wasn't a problem at all for her. She raised an eyebrow at them and Cisco hoped this wouldn't get ugly at all. Dante on the other hand was looking very forward to seeing what happened next. "Oh you heard me correctly. How Cisco even turned out to be the good man I know him to be as is beyond me with how you two are towards him."

Mrs. Ramon gasped dramatically as she felt like she'd been heavily insulted by this girl her son had dared to bring to this happy occasion. Her husband was about to say something but she beat him to the punch. "Now you listen here little girl! You are a guest in this home and as such are to treat us with respect! Is that understood!?" Demanded the woman as she got right into Lisa's face and Cisco gulped.

The lovely Snart gave the woman an unimpressed look. "Yeah, you getting all up in my face like I should be worried about you? Not happening lady. I am tired of seeing you and Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass treating MY boyfriend like s**t. I don't know why you two do it but it needs to stop. NOW."

A nasty retort was about to fired off from Cisco's mother but Lisa beat her to the punch. "Do you have ANY idea of the things he's done for this city? He made the Flash his suit, he's helped the Police in all kinds of ways with Meta-Human defenses, he's even made all kinds of things for the city to use to make everyday life a bit easier for a lot of people. And you two act like that's nothing at all cause its not what you want from him!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCREWED UP THAT IS!?"

God and she thought her father was an outright bastard that was unmatched by anyone else but these two definitely made her think otherwise! They were gathering quite a lot of attention now at that point and many were murmuring to themselves over the events that were coming into play at that moment. Quite a few in the family never agreed with how Francisco was treated by his parents as it made no sense to them at all and tried to offer him support when needed. Something that had made the engineer honestly grateful at times. Cisco was looking wide eyed at his girlfriend for how far she'd just gone in defending him where his parents were concerned. As for Dante? His opinion of the Snart had definitely just changed into something that was of a far better opinion when it came to her.

Lisa got as close to the woman's face as possible with a furious expression on her face. "You and your husband don't deserve to call yourselves his parents." Hissed the woman and Mrs. Ramon stepped backwards with a very unhappy expression on her face.

It definitely didn't help that she was quickly realizing the girl may have a point. Mr. Ramon on the other hand had had just about enough of this girl and her words. "Now see here-" Began the man as he walked towards her with a finger pointed in her direction but was cut off when she soundly punched the ever loving crap out of him.

Sending the jerk to the floor instantly and making his wife go to his side quickly. The man looked up at her with rage in his eyes as he rubbed his aching jaw. "Get out! You are not welcome in my home any longer!"

Lisa shrugged at that as she didn't quite give a damn. "Fine by me, its too damn stuffy in here anyway with your bulls**t."

She made her way out with Cisco following along quickly and having every intention of kissing his girlfriend like crazy after what she'd just done, ignoring the calls of his father to bring his ass back to him that instantly. Dante was also quick to follow and soon the rest of the family walked out too as they had no desire to be around such close minded figures. The older man spat on the floor and pushed his wife away from him as he stood up. "Hmmph, leave then for all I care. Francisco is worthless anyway." Snarled the man before walking away and leaving a contemplative wife and mother behind…

 _Oh Miho… How badly have we wronged you?_ She would have no clue of how much that thought would keep her up at night for quite sometime afterwards.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yay for Protective!Lisa! I plan to actually cover some family stuff with Cisco in a future story in my Stopped!Tsunami verse and I'm sure that's gonna be plenty of fun. Anywhos… R and R!**


End file.
